


Superman sobre ruedas (spanking one-shots)

by KatVonSage



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Androginia, Androginous, Baby, Baby Boy, Bicicleta, Bike, Bike Riding, Books, Cats, Ciclismo, Familia adoptiva, Family, Fluff, Girl - Freeform, Género no binario, Hermafrodita, Hiperactivity, Kat Von Sage - Freeform, Libros, Madre estricta, Multi, Nalgadas, Naughty, One Shot, Parent-Child Relationship, Punishment, Real Life, Spanking, Strict parent, baby girl - Freeform, boy - Freeform, castigo, gatos, hermaphrodite, mischievous, non-binary child
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatVonSage/pseuds/KatVonSage
Summary: Conjunto de relatos centrados en la temática del spanking (nalgadas como método correctivo, en este caso), cuy@ protagonista es Kat, un(a) chic@ algo inquiet@, miembro de una familia asidua al spanking consensuado entre adult@s, que ama la naturaleza, la música y el deporte y a quien en ocasiones le cuesta seguir las indicaciones más simples, aunque no lo hace con mala intención. Aún así, en numerosas ocasiones, es un inocente descuido lo que lo lleva a meterse en problemas con su madre, una amorosa pero estricta abogada.* ADVERTENCIA DE CONTENIDO*Esta historia es parcialmente real y en ella aparecen escenas que incluyen spanking, es decir, nalgadas a modo de castigo. Dicho sea de paso, no apoyo esta práctica como método aplicable a niñ@s. Todo lo que aquí se relata son hechos desarrollados entre adult@s. Si dicho tema no es de su agrado, le pido cordialmente que se retire. Gracias.¡Disfruten!





	1. Superman sobre ruedas

– Voy a salir a andar en bici.

– ¿Vas a qué? –preguntó mamá desde la cocina.–

– Salir a andar en bici.

– No.

– ¿Por?

– Por el golpe que te diste anoche en el pie acomodando sillones en la sala.

– Pero mamá, estoy bien, ya me duele menos.

– No fue lo que dijiste hoy en la mañana.

– . . . 

– Déjame ver cómo va tu pie.

Si hay algo que en verdad odio, es usar chanclas. Tengo dos extremos: usar tenis/botas o andar descalzo por todos lados y a toda hora.

Naturalmente, el que hoy estuviera usando chanclas aunque estuviera en la sala de la casa había sido idea de mamá. Con el golpazo que me di la noche anterior, no hubo manera de convencerla de que no las necesitaba.

Me levanté del sillón y fui a la cocina, disimulando el dolor al caminar, me quité la chancla del pie izquierdo y se lo mostré a mamá.

– Mmmmm...

– ¿Mmmmm?

– No. Tu dedo aún está inflamado y tu piel no ha terminado de absorber el yodo. Sería mala idea usar zapatos ahora.

– Pero mamá...

– Sin peros. Te quedas en casa reposando hoy, mañana y pasado. Y nada de quitarse las chanclas.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Pero si sólo fue un golpecito de nada! ¡Además me estoy aburriendo como ostra, no voy a aguantar tantos días sin hacer ejercicio!

– Lo harás si quieres recuperarte, peque. Y son tres días, no es el fin del mundo. Veremos cómo vas mejorando.

– Grrrrr... –proferí volviendo a calzarme la endemoniada chancla.–

– Sin gruñidos, es por tu bien.

– Bueeeno...¿y qué se supone que haga?

– ¿Terminaste la tarea del taller de literatura?

– Hace siglos...

– Pues lee, escribe...

–Ya lo hice.

–Arma un rompecabezas o practica algo de música.

– No tengo ganas –dije caminando de vuelta al sillón, donde tenía abierto el ejemplar de "La Divina Comedia" que de momento estaba leyendo.–

– Te sobra creatividad, cariño, algo se te ocurrirá –respondió mamá con una leve sonrisa justo antes de contestar el teléfono, que vibraba en su bolsillo.–

Rodé los ojos y me recosté en el sillón en una de mis usuales posturas de gato, volviendo a leer aquel libro de la época de las cavernas...aquí entre nos, he leído cosas más divertidas.

Tres minutos después, mientras yo bostezaba, mamá se acercó a donde yo estaba.

– Mi peque, tengo que ir a la oficina, surgió un imprevisto, pero no creo tardar.

– Bueeeno, suerte...que te sea leve.

– Gracias, amor. Te portas bien.

– Yo siempre me porto bien... –respondí con una sonrisita mientras dejaba el libro a un lado y me incorporaba para darle un abrazo.–

– Más te vale... –dijo dando una suave palmada a mi trasero.–

– Ay...sí, mamáaaaa –me "quejé" sobándome un poco con una risita–. Cuídate.

Tras dejar una caricia en mi cabello, se fue...y yo tenía la casa para mí solo. Papá estaba en un viaje de trabajo, nadie estaba vigilando y yo moría de aburrimiento y tenía una cantidad ridícula de energía sin quemar...por supuesto que lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era salir a hacer ejercicio. Después de todo, ¿quién se enteraría?

Transcurrido un ratito, me aseguré de que mi madre se había ido, sonreí para mis adentros y dejé el dichoso libro por ahí. Mamá dijo "nada de quitarse las chanclas"...y en eso pensaba hacerle caso.

En cuanto me encontré surcando las calles sobre mi bicicleta, cualquier posible sombra de remordimiento se evaporó de mi mente. Eso era lo que me gustaba hacer y me gustaba hacerlo todos los días que podía, es decir, casi diario. De lo contrario, solía estar ansioso, inapetente y en la noche batallaba para conciliar el sueño. Amo leer, escribir y ver buenas películas, pero un día sin actividad física es un día perdido para mí, al menos mientras no me aqueje alguna enfermedad o haya mal clima.

Para mi sorpresa, el dolor en el dedo del pie era mínimo, soportable sin problemas. Si bien las chanclas no eran consideradas un tipo de calzado deportivo óptimo, en este caso me eran útiles, ya que, aunque el movimiento al pedalear me molestaba ligeramente, la inflamación no me causaba demasiado dolor gracias a que las chanclas no limitaban mi movilidad.

Pero ahora no importaba, nada importaba. Pretendía medir el tiempo para volver al cabo de una hora, aunque pronto el asunto pasó a segundo plano. Ir por ahí con toda libertad, a la velocidad que se me antojara y con los audífonos vertiendo en mis oídos mi música favorita me hizo olvidarme de todo por un buen rato. De momento, estaba tan enfocado en practicar todos los trucos que conocía y en acelerar a tope en todas las calles que bajaban describiendo pronunciadas pendientes, que por poco y no alcancé a frenar en un crucero.

Un autobús atravesó frente a mí por la calle perpendicular, de derecha a izquierda. Presioné el freno posterior de la bici con todas mis fuerzas hasta que casi se me acalambró la mano y giré bruscamente a la izquierda, derrapándome exactamente 180 grados antes de llegar a un alto total. Para suerte mía, un agudo chirrido llegó a mi oído como confirmación de que el autobús en cuestión se había detenido. Con el sudor chorreando desde mi frente hasta la mitad de mi espalda y el corazón desbocado, miré al conductor de aquel armatoste, quien, furioso, tocaba la bocina del vehículo repetidas veces, creyendo que con eso conseguiría apartarme del camino.

Sin la menor intención de disculparme, exhalé con pesadez, miré al susodicho con ojos de pistola y me puse en marcha rápidamente, regresando sobre la misma calle por la que venía, camino a casa, sin siquiera imaginar quién venía dentro de aquel autobús.

Llegué a casa tan pronto como pude, devolví la bici a su lugar, me bañé más rápido que nunca y me puse la pijama, ya que no pensaba salir y, en teoría, "no había salido ni tenía permitido salir". Salté al sillón nuevamente y retomé mi lectura justo donde la había dejado. No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando la puerta se abrió y mamá apareció, masajeándose el cuello ligeramente con una mano.

– Hola, mami... –saludé, mirando sobre las páginas del libro–. ¿Cómo te fue?

– Bien, excepto por una cosita. Un incidente en el autobús.

– ¿Otro conductor que manejaba con las patas? –cuestioné con una sonrisita sarcástica.–

– No, más bien un jovencito que conducía su bicicleta con las patas.

– Suena parecido a mí... –bromeé "casualmente". No había manera de que se estuviese refiriendo a mí, o eso creía yo; había miles de bicicletas y ciclistas en la ciudad, después de todo.–

– Era parecido a ti. Mucho.

– Habrá sido mi "doppelgänger", ya ves que supuestamente todos tenemos clones regados por el mundo –comenté distraídamente– ...hasta el protagonista del libro que estoy leyendo –me apresuré a completar, mintiendo, mientras buscaba cambiar de tema.–

– Kat... –dijo mamá, dejando sus cosas en una silla.–

– ¿Sí? –pregunté medio ocultando mi rostro tras el libro.–

– ¿Qué hacías andando en bici en plena calle cuando te pedí guardar reposo? –preguntó finalmente, con tono de sospecha, dejando los rodeos a un lado.–

– Mmmmm...¿pero cómo sabes que era yo?

Tomó mi libro con cuidado y lo retiró de mis manos.

– Porque pocas personas andarían en bici en la calle con chanclas, escuchando música, sin casco ni lentes protectores...y no se responde una pregunta con otra.

Mierda. Que mamá fuera abogada en ocasiones sólo me recordaba la gran desventaja en la que me encontraba. Por cada pregunta o argumento que yo tuviera, ella tendría al menos una docena.

– ¿Entonces? –preguntó pacientemente.–

– Perdón...

– Eso no responde mi pregunta, cariño.

– Bueeeno, es que estaba aburrido.

– Lo sé. Por eso te sugerí leer, escribir, armar un rompecabezas, tocar música...y hay muchos juegos de mesa en la casa, peque.

– Pero mami, yo quería hacer ejercicio –respondí con un ligero puchero involuntario.–

– Sí, mi cielo, pero este no era el momento. Pudiste haberte lastimado más –me invitó a razonar–. Eso sin mencionar tu interesante forma de frenar –entornó los ojos a medida que su tono de voz cambiaba y se sentó a mi lado en el sillón.–

– Fue culpa del bobo autobús –me crucé de brazos, desviando la vista.–

Mamá suspiró y, tras un momento, me tomó del mentón con suavidad para que la mirara de nuevo.

– Mi amor, eso no importa. Me desobedeciste y faltaste a una de las reglas principales. ¿Puedes decirme cuál?

– . . . "No exponer mi integridad" –recité de memoria.–

– Exacto. ¿Y qué va a pasar ahora?

– No voy a salir en tres días.

– ¿Y qué más?

– Me voy a aburrir como champiñón con varicela.

– . . . ¿Y?

Ups...no podía referirse a lo que yo estaba pensando... ¿O sí?

En fin. Exhalé con pesadez y me arriesgué una vez más, no tenía sentido seguir tratando de zafarme del asunto.

– ¿M-Me vas a castigar? –pregunté con algo de incertidumbre.–

Como toda respuesta, sólo recibí un leve asentimiento. Acto seguido, mamá palmeó su regazo un par de veces y, con toda calma, esperó a que yo hiciera el resto.

Conteniéndome de protestar, rodar los ojos o resistirme al costo que fuera, me incorporé y disimulé mi cara de vergüenza al retirar mis propios pantalones. Para sorpresa mía, me detuvo justo antes de que yo procediera a bajarme los bóxers.

– Consérvalos...esta vez.

No me lo pensé dos veces, agradecí internamente y, con una profunda inhalación, me acomodé sobre sus rodillas y no tuve que esperar demasiado para lo que sabría que vendría. Apenas sentí que mamá situó su mano izquierda sobre mi región lumbar, el castigo comenzó.

*SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT... SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT!!!*

Aún sobre los bóxers, la picazón me molestaba desde el inicio. Había quienes decían que mamá tenía la mano ligerita, pero esa pobre bola de ilusos no tenían ni idea de lo que estaban diciendo. Yo sí. ¡Y SUS MANOS SON BASTANTE PESADITAS!

– Ay...¡auch! Mmmffh...ya, mami, ¡lo siento! –era mi discreta forma de "quejarme" al inicio de algunos castigos para "conservar la dignidad".

– Aún no.

*SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT...*

– ¡AY! ¡¿Pero cómo de que no?! ¡Claro que lo estoy sintiendo!

Yo y mi bocota...a veces hablaba más de la cuenta y metía mi extraño sentido del humor en donde no era necesario.

– Silencio.

Me callé al instante. Mamá no estaba enojada; de lo contrario, no me hubiera puesto ni un dedo encima. Estaba preocupada. Y algo sorprendida.

*SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT*

– ¡Mami, me duele, por favor para! ¡AUUUCH!

*SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT... SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT!!!*

De pronto se detuvo.

– ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

– ¡AUCH! ¿Qué cosa?

*SWAT*

– Andar en bici con chanclas, niño.

– ¡Grrr...! Pero no te puedes enojar por eso, mamá. Dijiste "nada de quitarse las chanclas" y en eso sí te hice caso.

– Y lo de no salir, bien, gracias, ¿verdad?

*SWAT SWAT SWAT*

– ¡Ayyy! ¡Pues no podía andar en el jardín, no soy hámster de laboratorio!

– Ese tonito... *SWAT* ¿Qué parte de "reposo" es la que no entendiste? –preguntó, expectante. Podría jurar que detecté un minúsculo atisbo de risa detrás de su voz.–

– Eemmmm... ¿ninguna?

– . . . 

*SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT *

– ¡Ay, ay, ay! Mami, yaaaaaaa...

*SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT...*

– Okey, okeeeey, ¡ya entendí que mi sarcasmo ni al caso viene ahorita!

*SWAT SWAT SWAT... SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT!!!*

– ¡Auuuch! ¡DUELEEE! Ya, ¡prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer, mami, por favor! –supliqué, al fin lanzando mi "dignidad" por la borda, aunque me reía de nervios, pero no sólo eso, sino que ya estaba apretando los puños y los labios sin siquiera darme cuenta de cuándo empecé a hacerlo.–

Puede que mamá no estuviera enojada y que fuera benévola al no usar ningún instrumento conmigo; asimismo, este regaño era de los más leves que me había dado, pero el dolor era el dolor, y hasta las nalgadas "de juego" podían doler cuando se trataba de mamá.

– Es la idea –puntualizó y me tomó de la oreja con firmeza–. Cuando dije que te sobraba creatividad, me refería a las opciones que se te ocurrirían para no aburrirte, no para ver de cuántas maneras podías salirte con la tuya para jugar a ser Superman sobre ruedas, jovencito.

– ¿Y si ambas cosas van ligadas? –me aventuré a expresar, arrepintiéndome en el acto, sorprendido de que no cayera un diluvio de nalgadas sobre mí en ese preciso instante.–

–Pues te esperas a recuperarte, cielo.

– Me voy a hacer viejo...

– Eso depende de ti...y no exageres, eres muy joven aún, Kat. Sólo no quiero tener que ir a regañarte a la camilla de un hospital, por eso lo estoy haciendo aquí, ¿comprendes, cariño? –preguntó soltando mi oreja finalmente.–

Definitivamente no planeaba darle un susto peor a mi madre, sólo no creía que una inocente escapada fuera a preocuparla así, aunque, dadas las circunstancias, lo entendía.

– Sí...

– ¿Sí, qué?

– Sí, mamá... –asentí, ahora algo serio. Más allá de ser un castigo insoportable, esto era una advertencia, un aviso para tomar conciencia y no volver a arriesgarme más de la cuenta.–

– Eso está mejor...y que sepas que en esta ocasión no usé implementos aparte de mi mano para no hacerte patalear y causar que te lastimaras ese dedito otra vez –dijo en tono tranquilo, aunque ligeramente amenazante, mientras dejaba un par de palmadas con fuerza moderada sobre mi parte posterior.–

– Gulp...g-gracias, mami –respondí, sonrojándome como jitomate–. Lo siento.

– Está bien, amor. Ya pasó...sé lo mucho que te cuidas y te gusta hacer deporte, pero sabes que no es buena idea si estás lastimado. Ya sabes que si mamá te pide que la obedezcas, es por tu bien, porque se preocupa por ti.

– Sipi –concordé. De pronto me sentí como un niño de ocho años otra vez.–

– Jamás creí que fueras a salirte EN CHANCLAS a andar en bici, loquito –dijo de pronto, aligerando el ambiente mientras negaba con la cabeza, dejando aflorar la sonrisa de incredulidad que minutos antes había reprimido para que yo no olvidara quién era la autoridad–. Anda, arriba –añadió dándome una última nalgada, a lo que sólo reaccioné entrecerrando los ojos con un respingo, aliviado de que aquel castigo no hubiera sido más severo.–

En cuanto me incorporé, sobándome, su repentino tono de voz frío me dejó pasmado.

– Kat Takana Potter...

– ¿S-Sí, mami?

– ¿Me quieres explicar en dónde zopilotes dejaste las chanclas ahora?

Carajo. Palidecí del susto, creí que sería algo mucho peor. De cualquier forma, me apresuré a explicar mi pequeño desliz.

– No, no, no. Mami, espera, no es lo que crees. ¡Fue sin querer! Llegué y me metí a bañar, pero las chanclas están en mi cuarto y no me he movido del sillón desde que regresé.

Ante mi veloz explicación, se relajó visiblemente con un suspiro, aunque eso no significaba que estuviera feliz de verme descalzo en ese momento.

– Creía que habías vuelto a mandar las chanclas a volar por la ventana como hace unos meses.

– Nopi –negué rápidamente.–

– Bueno, ¿debo pegarte las chanclas a los pies con silicón frío otra vez para que aprendas a llevarlas puestas cuando te lo pido? –inquirió llevándose las manos a la cintura mientras arqueaba las cejas.–

Negué con la vista clavada en mis pies.

– Tráelas, peque.

Caminé hasta mi cuarto a una velocidad razonable, recogí las chanclas del suelo y volví a la sala, entregándoselas a mamá en lugar de ponérmelas yo mismo. Las recibió de mis manos, dejó una en el suelo y, casi a velocidad sobrehumana, me tomó de la muñeca, haciéndome dar media vuelta, y me propinó seis fuertes azotes con el par de aquel calzado. No tuve ni tiempo de pensar en meter la mano para protegerme.

*ZAZ ZAZ ZAZ ZAZ ZAZ ZAZ*

Con un leve gemido gutural y mis típicos ojos de cachorro, volteé a verla. Soltó la chancla y liberó el agarré que sostenía en torno a mi muñeca para alcanzar mis pantalones de pijama y ayudarme a ponérmelos nuevamente. Tras aquello, dio un ligero tironcito a mi mano para indicarme que me sentara en sus piernas, donde me acurruqué contra ella, dejando que me envolviera en un abrazo como los que sólo ella sabe dar, mientras sobaba mi parte dolorida. 

A juzgar por lo airoso que había salido aquella tarde a comparación de otras veces, asumí que a mamá le había ido bien en la oficina y no iba a permitir que cualquier nimiedad nublara su buen humor, ni siquiera mis descuidos y travesuras. Debió percibir la sombra de arrepentimiento en mi mirada porque, a pesar de que hubiera podido tumbarme de nuevo sobre sus rodillas en cuanto le entregué las chanclas, no lo hizo.

– Mami...¿me perdonas? –murmuré con un pucherito.–

– Shh...ya pasó, mi amor. Todo perdonado –respondió besando mi sien–. Sólo recuerda que si mami te dice algo que es por tu bien, hay que obedecerla. Y jamás olvides que, aunque seas un viejito arrugado, seguirás siendo mi bebé –añadió, acariciando mi espalda.–

– Nopi –solté una risita, más tranquilo ahora.–

Tras un par de minutos inmerso en esa relajante atmósfera, bostecé.

– ¿Comiste, mi niño?

– M-mh –negué, de pronto sintiéndome demasiado cansado como para articular palabra.–

– Bueno, ¿te parece si vas a tomar una siesta en lo que preparo algo? Yo te despierto cuando esté todo listo.

– Weno –asentí, adormilado, y me levanté con ayuda de mamá, que me facilitó las cosas colocando las chanclas en mis pies delicadamente y acompañándome a mi cuarto, donde me desplomé sobre la cama (BOCA ABAJO, CLARO ESTÁ) con los pies sobresaliendo por los bordes del colchón.–

– Descansa, mi tigrecito –revolvió mi cabello, para luego cubrirme con mi cobija favorita.–

– Rawr. Te quiero, mami... –susurré, ya entre sueños.–

– Yo más, mi peque bello –se despidió besando mi frente y se encaminó a la cocina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.–


	2. ¿Nueva familia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Flashback. Aviso: este escrito es un poquito largo y no tiene escenas de spanking, aunque se hace mención de ello. Simplemente así salió, es básicamente la historia de mi adopción en el mundo spanko, con cosas reales y otras inventadas. Una disculpa, sólo no quise meter spanking a fuerza aquí porque no fluía. Se aceptan y agradecen comentarios, quizás más adelante haga una "parte 2", ahora sí con alguna escena. )

"Esta vez corriste con suerte" fue lo que el policía le dijo a Kat al entregarlo en las puertas del orfanato...otra vez. Con apenas poco más de 6 años de edad ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había escapado de aquel deprimente lugar. Conocía todas las entradas y salidas: puerta principal, puerta trasera, puerta de empleados en la cocina, ventanas en la sala y en cada habitación, un ducto de ventilación en el descanso de la escalera y un pasadizo secreto en el despacho directivo de la institución. Todos los había utilizado antes y todos ahora tenían un candado enorme para evitar que alguien volviera a usarlos como vía de escape. 

Tras un regaño y un jalón de oreja por parte de María, la cocinera del lugar, Kat subió en silencio a su habitación, enfurruñado, tenso, frustrado y pensando en su siguiente plan. María no solía expresar afecto por ningún niño en especial, pero a veces se apiadaba de Kat cuando lo mandaban a su habitación y le llevaba un poco de comida a escondidas.  
Fuera de eso, aquella vieja mansión se estaba volviendo insoportable, así que el pequeño aprovechaba cada oportunidad que encontraba para huir de ahí, ya que pensaba que no podía terminar en un lugar peor y las llamadas de atención eran lo de menos. Si la cocinera cerraba el pico, nadie más sabría que se había vuelto a escapar.

Al día siguiente, al despuntar el alba, se calzó los únicos zapatos que poseía y subió al último piso del complejo, agotando así todas las opciones de escape que conocía. La única salida que no había usado hasta el momento era a través del techo: una compuerta que daba al tejado, exclusivamente para uso del encargado del jardín y demás ocupaciones referentes a la intendencia del lugar. No estaba asegurada, puesto que ningún niño o niña era tan alto como para llegar ahí. Pero no contaban con la astucia de aquel "angelito". Su nombre no era ninguna casualidad.   
Con apenas un mediano esfuerzo, subió a un escritorio que llevaba años arrumbado en un rincón y trepó de un salto a la pared, agarrando con ambas manos la manija de la compuerta e impulsándose para subir los pies. Empujó con fuerza, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, y salió, volviendo a cerrar con cuidado. A partir de ahí todo sería pan comido, o eso creía. Bajó por las escalerillas de servicio, que estaban empotradas contra la pared trasera del edificio, y escaló la barda, sin importarle ningún peligro o las pocas cosas que dejaba atrás.

Al fin fuera. Incluso el aire que se respiraba por las calles y entre los parques de la ciudad era distinto, más ligero. Frío, pero olía a libertad, no a encierro.  
Tras caminar un par de cuadras, Kat divisó a lo lejos una escena que de inmediato captó su total atención: un gato atrapado en lo alto de un ciruelo que crecía dentro de los límites de un terreno bardeado. Y claro, el dueño del animalito buscando al gato como loco entre los coches estacionados y las banquetas.   
Sin pensárselo demasiado, el chico se acercó. Había dos cosas que, hasta donde recordaba, siempre le habían gustado: los animales y el deporte. No es que trepar bardas y árboles se considerara precisamente un deporte, o no uno muy sofisticado, pero él era bueno y tenía experiencia en ello. Pasando de largo junto al dueño, escaló la reja de la entrada del terreno, subió a la barda y, por supuesto, en cuanto aquel hombre se percató de lo que el menor pretendía hacer, trató de disuadirlo por todos los medios posibles.

– ¿¡Pero qué?! Oye, niño, ¡baja de ahí! Puede ser peligroso, te vas a caer –el hombre agitaba los brazos en señal de negación–. Ya llamé a los bomberos, ¡llegarán en cualquier momento! Baja, vamos.

– Nopi. "Puede" ser peligroso, no lo es... No me voy a caer, voy a ayudar al gato –respondió con tranquilidad y, de un brinco, se aferró al tronco del enorme árbol, apoyando los pies en las gruesas ramas.–

Los ciruelos no representaban reto alguno, por lo que el chico subió sin mayor problema hasta donde el felino se encontraba; se acercó a él con sumo cuidado y, una vez que el contrario le permitió acariciarlo, lo tomó en un brazo y lo estrechó contra sí, comenzando el descenso con mayor precaución a comparación de la que había necesitado para subir. Al volver a poner los pies sobre la barda, se arrodilló y extendió los brazos, a lo que el señor respondió recibiendo al gatito con gusto y alivio, observando atónito los movimientos del chiquillo, que prácticamente bajó al suelo de un salto y después se incorporó, sacudiéndose de la ropa las hojas del árbol que se le habían pegado.  
Apenas el mayor de ambos iba a comenzar a agradecerle al inusual "héroe" cuando, en cosa de segundos, llegaron una patrulla y un camión de bomberos, y el tumulto hizo que la escena se volviera turbia. Los oficiales comenzaron a cercar el perímetro con cinta policiaca, el dueño del gato instintivamente retrocedió un par de pasos protegiendo a su mascota, y los bomberos estaban por desplegar su enorme escalera cuando uno de ellos se percató de lo que había sucedido minutos antes de que el equipo de rescate llegara. 

– Niño, ¿estás solo? ¿Tú bajaste al gato?

– Pues...yo, ehm... s-

– OTRA VEZ TÚ –interrumpió una voz atronadora.–

Antes de que el pequeño pudiera responderle al bombero, uno de los oficiales lo tomó con fuerza por los hombros, inmovilizándolo. El mismo policía que el día anterior lo había devuelto al orfanato.  
Sin saber cómo, Kat se encontró de un momento a otro dentro de la patrulla, que lo alejó rápidamente de la escena, dejando al cuerpo de bomberos confundido y al dueño del felino aún más.  
Mirando por la ventana, el chico suspiró con pesadez y se recargó contra el respaldo del asiento.  
Al menos lo había intentado...y, viendo el lado positivo, había ayudado a una persona y a un animalito; todo antes de las 10 de la mañana. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Probablemente la horrible pareja que dirigía el orfanato estaría furiosa en ese momento y, al llegar, haría alguna estupidez como encerrarlo en su cuarto o dejarlo sin comer durante horas, pero ya había aprendido a lidiar con eso, por cosas así es que tenía una pequeña reserva de dulces escondida tras un ladrillo suelto en la pared de su habitación.

Sin embargo, una llamada telefónica lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

– Unidad 124, recibimos una denuncia anónima. Vandalismo juvenil en la calle Arcos Sur, barda de tabiques negros, casa color rojo. Sujeto menor, portaba una sudadera azul claro, cabello y ojos obscuros. Repórtese –el radio de la patrulla produjo un chirrido y el oficial que conducía el vehículo oprimió un botón para responder, mirando al inquieto chiquillo por el retrovisor.–

– Unidad 124, reportándose. ¿Señas particulares del sujeto?

– Cabello corto y dibujo de un tigre en la sudadera.

El copiloto giró para ver mejor al menor y comprobar los datos sobre su vestimenta, después asintió en dirección a su compañero.

– Sujeto en custodia. Vamos hacia allá. Cambio y fuera –respondió el conductor con voz arrogante, dirigiéndole una maliciosa sonrisa forzada al chico a través del retrovisor–. Parece que hay un cambio de planes para ti, niño.

Demonios.

A menos de una hora del "incidente", Kat se encontraba en la estación de policía, sentado en una banca, meciendo los pies hacia adelante y hacia atrás, siendo atentamente vigilado por un guardia mientras el director y la directora del orfanato hablaban con el jefe de policía en su oficina. Ahora sí que estaba perdido...iban a asesinarlo. No, peor que eso, iban a asesinarlo, quemarlo en leña verde y luego iban a bailar sobre su tumba.  
Está bien, quizás era un poco drástico adelantarse a los hechos...pero en realidad estaba preocupado esta vez, nunca había llegado tan lejos. Y lo peor era que todo tipo de incidentes de esa índole irían a parar directamente a su expediente, ahora tenía menos esperanza que nunca en que alguien quisiera adoptarlo, nadie estaría tan loco para hacer algo así. Eso sin contar la cantidad de veces que había mordido a otras personas en la mansión...

De pronto, una mujer salió de una de las pequeñas oficinas a lo largo del pasillo y se encaminó a la salida. Aparentaba ser joven, iba vestida de manera más o menos formal, cargaba un montón de papeles que parecían ser importantes...y para Kat era la mujer más hermosa que había visto hasta ese momento. Piel ligeramente morena, ojos bonitos y una sonrisa única.   
Al pasar junto al menor, lo miró de reojo, a lo que Kat respondió ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad. Aquella mujer tenía cara de ser...¿cómo dicen? ¿Abogada? Sí, eso...  
Kat aún no tenía muy claro lo que hacían esas personitas, pero bueno. Quizás venía a trabajar en algún caso en la estación...Kat sólo esperaba que no se tratara de su caso. Le habían dicho que lo que hizo fue algo malo, un "delito". No sabía lo que significaba eso, sólo sabía que no era bueno...y que estaba en problemas. Muchos problemas.

Al ver que la abogada se acercaba al guardia de la entrada, comenzó a preocuparse, ya que empezaron a intercambiar algunas palabras mientras volteaban hacia donde él estaba sentado. ¿Qué estaría preguntando esa señora? Peor aún, ¿¡qué le estaba diciendo el guardia?!  
En cuanto la mujer posó sus ojos sobre Kat, el chico bajó la cabeza avergonzado y se limitó a mirar sus propios zapatos. Estaban a metros de distancia, pero podía sentir que hablaban de él.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Más tarde, Kat se encontraba de vuelta en el orfanato. Tanto el director como la directora se habían encargado de quitarle las ganas de escapar por un par de días. Interminables gritos, un empujón y habían conseguido encerrarlo en su cuarto, no sin antes llevarse un par de arañazos y gruñidos por parte del menor. Esta vez, Kat sólo había mordido al jardinero mientras batallaban por meterlo a la mansión, claro, con un montón de niños intercambiando secretos a sus espaldas y burlándose ocasionalmente. Niños y niñas que, desde el punto de vista de Kat, tenían mayores oportunidades de ser adoptados, eran más "normales"...pero más aburridos también, por eso Kat prefería estar solo.

Acababa de tallar una raya en el mueble de al lado de la cama con ayuda de un clavo oxidado que encontró por ahí. Las rayitas que había marcado representaban la cantidad de días que llevaba en ese horrendo lugar. Tan inmerso estaba en sus tortuosos pensamientos que no imaginaba lo que sucedía en el piso de abajo.

La abogada que el chico había visto en la estación había decidido visitar el orfanato y estaba ahora mismo hablando con la pareja que dirigía la institución. 

– Comprendo, señora, pero, con todo respeto, es mi deber informarle de la precaria situación en la que se encontraría de acceder a adoptar un niño como...ese –dijo el director poniendo frente a la abogada un folder con algunos cuantos papeles adentro: el expediente de Kat–. Me temo que se ha interesado por el más problemático y menos sociable de nuestros internos.

– ¿Internos? Permítame recordarle que trata usted con niños, no con reclusos... –intervino la abogada con suma cortesía mientras echaba un vistazo a los papeles que le ofrecían–. ¿Kat Von Sage?

– Ascendencia europea –asintió la directora.– 

– ¿Kat? ¿Como "gato" en inglés? 

– Así es...con K en lugar de C. Parece un mal chiste, dado su carácter, pero... no comprendo a dónde quiere llegar con tantas preguntas, licenciada –la directora comenzaba a impacientarse.–

– ¿Qué es lo que hace tan inusual a ese pequeño?

– Es ingobernable –refutó la directora, poniendo los ojos en blanco.–

– Como cualquier niño inteligente. Y más en estas condiciones –comentó la abogada mientras inspeccionaba las instalaciones del viejo edificio con la mirada, con una clara expresión de desaprobación en el rostro.–

– Este es diferente...quizás demasiado.

– Explíquese.

– Aquí –la pérfida mujer señaló un apartado específico en el expediente del menor.–

– "Género" –leyó la abogada en voz alta–. ¿"F"?

Claramente había algo que no le estaban diciendo.

– Nació con los atributos biológicos de una mujer. Sin embargo, no se identifica por completo con dicho género –admitió la directora con un gesto de inconformidad.– Ni tampoco con el género masculino. Es...como si fuera un extraterrestre. Ni hombre ni mujer. En ocasiones presenta comportamientos de ambos a la vez, es demasiado extraño, podría ser una mala influencia para los demás niños...y para colmo tiene el carácter de una bestia –puntualizó escondiendo bajo la manga de su blusa un rasguño causado por el menor.–

– Me parece que el término que busca es "andrógino"...y quizás debería elegir con mayor cuidado sus palabras, pues podría hacerle mucho daño. Recordemos que los niños son tan perceptivos y sensibles como nosotros –asintió la abogada con un ligero tono de advertencia, sin perder la calma–. Quisiera verlo, si son tan amables de permitirlo.

La pareja palideció.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Kat estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de abrir el candado que aseguraba su ventana como para escuchar los pasos que se aproximaban por las escaleras. Era demasiado tarde cuando los notó, quienquiera que estuviera subiendo ya estaba en el pasillo del piso donde se encontraba su habitación. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se escondió debajo de la cama, hecho bolita.  
¿¡Era broma?! Más problemas no... ¿Venía para llevárselo de vuelta a la estación? ¿Iban a meterlo a una prisión para niños?

El cerrojo emitió un sonido metálico, señal de que alguien había introducido una llave para abrir la puerta. Desde donde estaba, Kat contó tres pares de zapatos entrando a la habitación, uno de ellos desconocido.   
La directora conocía sus "sucios" trucos, por lo que, tras buscarlo en el armario se agachó para mirar bajo la cama y ahí lo encontró.

– Sal –ordenó con frialdad, hablando casi entre dientes.–

– No –el menor simplemente se negó, en vista de sus pocas opciones.–

– Ahora –amenazó la directora.–

Como única respuesta, el niño siseó mostrándole sus propios dientes, con toda la intención de asustar a esa espantosa arpía.

– Se acabó. Voy por la escoba.

– Basta –se apresuró a intervenir la abogada–. Déjenme a solas con él.

– No confía en nadie.

"Y con justa razón", pensó la licenciada.

– Por favor. He tratado con niños antes, estaremos bien.

Aquel par de celadores tenían un genio de los mil demonios, no era ninguna sorpresa que el chico no confiara en ellos. Si por ella fuera, la abogada habría usado la escoba precisamente para ahuyentarlos, pero debía proceder con cautela si quería resolver las cosas por las buenas y, de paso, sin que hubiera repercusiones negativas para aquel niño de tan corta edad que tanto revuelo parecía causar.

– Como guste –la directora se puso de pie con cara de pocos amigos y salió de la habitación junto con su esposo, cerrando la puerta con firmeza.–

Al fin a solas. 

Con un leve suspiro, la abogada se relajó, pues sabía que con los niños sólo hay una oportunidad para causar una buena impresión y realmente le interesaba ganarse la confianza del chiquillo, pues planeaba sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes.  
Tomó asiento en el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la pared y pensó en las palabras adecuadas para comenzar su conversación.

– Se han ido. Está bien, no nos molestarán, pequeño. Puedes salir si quieres –intentó tranquilizar al infante.–

Silencio. Kat aún estaba alerta, aunque por alguna razón la voz de aquella mujer le hacía sentir que verdaderamente todo iba a estar bien, así que poco a poco bajó sus defensas, empezando por deshacer la posición en la que encontraba.

– Mi nombre es Candy. ¿Quieres decirme cómo te llamas? –preguntó amablemente con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, aunque sabía que el niño probablemente no la estaría viendo.–

"Candy"...¿como "dulce" en inglés? Era un bonito nombre...quizás esta señora no era mala como otras que Kat había conocido antes. El menor se acercó un poco más al borde de la cama, asomando la cabeza, aún sin salir totalmente de su escondite.

– Kat.

Al fin. Una palabra, pero era un buen inicio. Había valido la pena la espera para ver ese par de ojitos obscuros, había una chispa especial en ellos.

– "Kat"... –repitió la mayor–. Es muy lindo, cariño. Así es como se pronuncia "gato" en inglés. –Trató de animarlo, buscando un tema de conversación–. ¿Te gustan los gatitos?

– Mucho –asintió.–

– También a mí –sonrió con sinceridad–. En casa mi esposo y yo tenemos muchos.

– Aquí no tenemos ninguno –dijo el niño con cierta tristeza–. Sólo tengo este... –salió lentamente de debajo de la cama y se sentó frente a la licenciada, con la espalda apoyada contra la base del mueble, mostrándole la parte delantera de su sudadera azul, que tenía un tigre bordado–. Me gustan los tigres, son bonitos.

– Son preciosos. Si tú quieres, puedo presentarte a los gatos que tengo en casa...

Kat ladeó la cabeza, aún sin comprender cómo o por qué es que terminaría en casa de la abogada.

– El guardia de la estación me contó por qué te metiste en problemas, peque –explicó amablemente, aunque aquello sólo provocó que el huérfano bajara la vista avergonzado–. Creo que fuiste muy valiente. Y quiero preguntarte algo...

Oh, no. ¿Qué sería? El angelito instintivamente miró a la licenciada a los ojos con cierta inquietud y dobló las piernas, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho.

– Nos gustaría adoptarte, Kat... ¿Qué dices?

De pronto la mente del menor se puso completamente en blanco y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, amenazando con desbordarse. El nudo en su garganta le dificultaba la tarea de responder a aquella sencilla pregunta. Su silencio preocupó a la abogada.

– Cariño, ¿ocurre algo? Lo siento, no quise traerte malos recuerdos. ¿Quieres que te deje un ratito a solas para que pienses la respuesta? –cuestionó cautelosamente, ocultando su consternación.– 

Kat negó enérgicamente. Le costaba hablar, pero definitivamente no quería que Candy se fuera y lo dejara solo otra vez con esos dos monstruos rondando por la casa.

– P-Pero...pero tu esposo no me conoce. Y...y si me adoptan, ¿nunca me van a volver a traer aquí? –preguntó sorbiéndose los mocos.–

– ¿De qué hablas, peque? Por supuesto que no, nunca, tranquilo –aseguró Candy con una sonrisita, tendiéndole un pañuelo–. Sé que eres diferente, y eso no me molesta, ni a mí ni a mi familia. 

–Pero... –intentó protestar, tomando el pañuelo aún así. ¿Qué tanto sabía la abogada de su vida?–

– No pasa nada, cielo, descuida. En nuestra familia, las diferencias no hacen "rara" a la gente. La hacen especial. Y es bueno que tú seas tan especial.

Kat se quedó pasmado unos segundos. Quizás no sería tan malo...en el fondo siempre había deseado tener una familia que lo aceptara y lo quisiera como era, que no lo abandonara por ser diferente a los demás niños, pero algunas experiencias del pasado lo habían hecho desconfiar de quienes le prometían que jamás lo dejarían solo de nuevo. Sin más argumentos que exponer, el chiquillo se limpió la nariz.

– Mueño –concedió.–

Candy sonrió ampliamente y extendió una mano en dirección al menor. Kat dudó por un segundo y después la tomó, acercándose a la mujer, quien lo arropó con un abrazo, el primero que el niño había recibido en un largo tiempo.

– Platicaremos los detalles después, cielo –comentó mientras acariciaba su espalda con suavidad, ahora incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.– 

Aquel abrazo había sido una sorpresa para amb@s, pero era más que necesario. Kat sentía que el corazón no le cabía en el pecho, pero a la vez tenía miedo. Había muchas cosas que Candy aún no sabía sobre su vida y temía que lo abandonara si se las decía. Considerando el poco tiempo que llevaban de "conocerse", era pronto para un abrazo; la misma adopción era una completa locura, pero por dentro, tanto el pequeño como ella intuían que era lo correcto.

– Esperaré afuera de la habitación mientras tomas tus cosas, ¿sí, cariño? –preguntó separándose un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos.–

– Sipi –respondió el menor, sonrojándose un poco por la manera en que la mayor se refería a él, no recordaba que alguien se hubiera dirigido de manera cariñosa a él antes. Se sentía muy bien y, para ser honesto, aquella señora no le había dado motivos para desconfiar de ella.–

Candy dejó un beso en su frente, le ayudó a ponerse de pie y luego se levantó.

– Si necesitas algo, llámame –acarició levemente el alocado cabello del chico y salió de la habitación.–

¿De verdad estaba pasando eso? Tras pellizcarse dos veces para verificar que no estaba soñando, Kat se puso a dar saltitos de alegría por todo el cuarto, recogiendo las pocas pertenencias que se llevaría, que se reducían a algunas cuantas prendas y un par de libros.  
Mientras tanto, la licenciada realizaba una llamada telefónica a su casa para informar de los avances en cuanto al trámite de adopción hasta el momento.  
En cuanto colgó, María, la cocinera, se acercó a ella discretamente y le dirigió algunas palabras. Aparentaba ser una mujer fría, pero de alguna manera le preocupaban los niños del establecimiento y había un par de cosas que consideraba de suma importancia que la licenciada supiera.

– Señora, yo...disculpe, ¿tiene unos minutos?

– Claro, dígame. ¿Ocurre algo?

– Es sobre Kat –dijo estrujándose las manos con cierto nerviosismo.–

– Escucho, adelante –asintió Candy con amabilidad.–

– Sucede que...bueno, es un niño testarudo. Algo travieso e inquieto, pero con buenas intenciones –comentó, fallando en ocultar la preocupación que sentía, realmente quería asegurarse de que Kat encontrara un buen lugar, un hogar lleno de amor–. Es un poco "especialito", pero se lo digo para ahorrarle algunas sorpresas...lo siento, quizás no debería decirle todo esto, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que suceda de nuevo.

– ¿Qué cosa?

María suspiró.

– El síndrome del niño abandonado, el eterno huérfano.

– Tengo cuatro hijos adoptados, pero me temo que no sé si la comprendo...

– Kat tuvo una familia antes –comenzó a explicar–. Lo dejaron en la puerta del orfanato siendo muy chiquito y después de unos años vino una familia a adoptarlo, pero al descubrir cómo era lo devolvieron –expresó con cierta dificultad–. Verá...con frecuencia, algunas niños huérfanos desarrollan el miedo de que sus familias adoptivas los abandonen, porque es algo que ya vivieron antes y porque a menudo su autoestima no es suficientemente alta para saber que siempre hay esperanza. Sepa que, si lo adopta, podría haber etapas difíciles.   
Podría intentar escapar, "abandonarla antes de que usted pueda hacerlo"...o probar sus límites de maneras inimaginables, ya que es su forma de asegurarse de que usted estará con él y para él siempre, en las buenas y en las malas, que no lo va a dejar sólo porque ocasionalmente cometa errores o no se comporte como debería. Sólo...cuídelo y ámelo. Por favor...es un buen niño. Tiene hábitos y un comportamiento inusuales, pero valdrá la pena, una vez que confíe en ustedes y sepa que siempre estarán ahí, sabrá que su lugar en la familia estará asegurado, que no lo van a "reemplazar" con nadie más y que ese es su lugar, sin importar quién lo haya traído al mundo.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. No es precisamente un misterio que todo niño viene con cierta carga emocional y que el subconsciente siempre busca la manera de sacar las cosas a la luz, de confrontar y definir. El subconsciente de un niño es aquel que dice "si no estás conmigo en mis peores momentos, no quiero que estés en los mejores", es esa parte visceral de nuestro ser, impulsada por el llamado "cerebro de reptil", la supervivencia en su forma más cruda. La brutalidad de la honestidad que, una vez desarrollada la confianza se convierte en incondicionalidad. ¿Y qué es el amor sino incondicionalidad?   
Era precisamente esa naturaleza visceral y salvaje la que llevaba a Kat a comportarse así. Sin siquiera haberlo planeado o racionalizado, gran parte de su comportamiento reflejaba matices animales. Había aprendido a ser indiferente a quienes lo lastimaban, a defenderse con uñas y dientes de quienes amenazaban su bienestar y para confiar en alguien dependía únicamente de su instinto y su intuición, y ahora mismo estaba más nervioso que nunca, pero en verdad albergaba la ilusión de que esta vez las cosas podrían funcionar.

Ante aquel esclarecedor discurso, Candy sintió un vuelco en el estómago y respiró profundamente para evitar derramar un par de lágrimas. Lo que su primera familia le había hecho a Kat no tenía nombre, era imperdonable, pero no quería que el chico la percibiera mal. Si quería adoptarlo y hacerle saber que podía contenerlo emocionalmente, debía saber que habría ocasiones en las que tendría que ser fuerte para ella y para él; que habría veces en las que estaría bien mostrar su vulnerabilidad, pero en ocasiones valdría la pena esperar para proferir un insulto o para derramar una lágrima, para evitar que el pequeño sintiera que era una carga para su nueva familia. 

– Yo...le agradezco. Seré cuidadosa para marcar límites sanos con amor...y no tiene de qué preocuparse, desde que supe lo que ese jovencito había hecho para ayudar a un gatito supe que su corazón es enorme –respondió la abogada, tomándose la libertad de tomar la mano de la cocinera y dejar un leve apretoncito en torno a la misma–. Pero cuénteme...además de los rasguños y mordidas como comportamiento "inapropiado", ¿de qué hábitos habla?

María emitió una suave risa, casi inaudible.

– Pues bueno...es de hábitos nocturnos, frecuentemente se queda despierto durante gran parte de la noche, leyendo. No come carne. Hay texturas en la comida que le provocan náuseas, pero eso no es tan grave; sólo no lo hagan comer carne. Todo lo que lastime a los animales hace que se ponga mal de ánimo. Por otro lado, como ya le mencioné, es inquieto, le gusta trepar a donde sea que pueda hacerlo; no sé de dónde saca tanta energía, pero necesitará hacer algún deporte o algo para desfogarse. Le gusta estar descalzo por todos lados y a casi toda hora, no le gustan las cosquillas, no confía en los hombres, salvo algunas excepciones...y bueno, hay algo más...digamos que no le gusta bañarse.

– Válgame el cielo...¿algo más? –preguntó Candy, un poco sorprendida, sonriendo.–

– Considerando todo lo que ya habrá leído en el expediente, lo único que le falta saber sobre él es que esa sudadera azul es de las cosas más valiosas para él y que ama la música. Me parece que es todo –finalizó María, encogiéndose de hombros, ahora visiblemente más relajada y con el atisbo de una sonrisa asomando en las comisuras de sus labios.–

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación y Kat salió con una pequeña mochila negra al hombro. Se acercó a ambas mujeres, mirando expectante.

– Listo...

– Muy bien, peque. ¿Listo para irnos?

– Sipi...sólo me falta algo –dijo el menor y sin mayor aviso se acercó a abrazar a María, que era quizás la única persona que le había proporcionado algo de atención positiva en los años que estuvo ahí. Con alguno que otro regaño de por medio, unos cuantos jalones de oreja y ocasionalmente un azote con fuerza moderada, cabe aclarar, pero todo eso no podía eclipsar el hecho de que aquella mujer lo había alimentado y cuidado de alguna forma y él le estaba agradecido por ello–. Gracias, María...

En principio, aquel gesto tomó a dicha mujer desprevenida por completo, pero en pocos segundos asimiló lo que ocurría y envolvió al chico en un abrazo, dejando después una suave caricia en su cabello.

– Por nada, cachorrito...pórtate bien –respondió haciendo acopio de valor para no llorar, pues siendo sincera consigo misma, extrañaría las loqueras de aquel "angelito con colmillos", las cosas se tornarían aún más aburridas ahora que él se iría.–

Kat sonrió, deshizo el abrazo lentamente y asintió. Acto seguido, tomó la mano de Candy, quien agradeció a María con una amable inclinación de su cabeza, y se encaminaron a la planta baja.

– Espérame aquí un momento, peque, por favor –pidió Candy al llegar a la sala.–

Kat obedeció, por algún milagro, y se sentó en un sofá cerca de la entrada, mientras veía a Candy volver sobre sus pasos y desaparecer tras la puerta del despacho directivo. Ahí se llevó a cabo la firma de los papeles de adopción oficial, lo cual sorprendentemente no fue un trámite tan complicado y lento como se cree. La licenciada se despidió cordialmente del director y la directora, que parecían estar aliviados de librarse de "un problema más". Con la frente en alto, la abogada salió de la oficina, portando una copia certificada de los documentos firmados y una sonrisa indeleble, misma que le contagió al pequeño en cuanto volvió a reunirse con él en la sala.

A los pocos minutos, madre e hijo se encontraban en un taxi camino a casa.  
"Casa"...aquella palabra sonaba tan extraña y tan hermosa en la cabecita del menor que a ratos temía que todo fuera un sueño del que tarde o temprano debería despertar. De momento prefirió dejar de pensar en eso y disfrutar el camino, acurrucado entre los brazos de Candy.

– ¿Ahora te tengo que llamar "mamá"? –se le ocurrió preguntar de pronto. Aquella palabra la había pronunciado quizás una vez en la vida y ni siquiera lo recordaba bien.–

– No tienes que, amor; puedes –respondió la mayor, permitiendo que los dedos de su mano se entrelazaran con los de la contraria.– Y añadiremos nuestros apellidos a tu nombre, ahora eres parte de la familia.

– Weno, mami... ¿Y voy a tener hermanos y hermanas?

– Así es. Tienes tres hermanos y una hermana, cariño, aunque ahora mismo no están en casa –respondió la mayor, intentando que el corazón no se le derritiera.–

– ¿Y si no les caigo bien?

– No pasa nada. A veces es normal que haya desacuerdos, sobretodo entre hermanos o hermanas, pero siempre se pueden hablar las cosas para resolverlas...y para eso existen las reglas, para evitar problemas.

– ¿Reglas? –se sobresaltó el chico. Esa palabra no sonaba divertida.–

– Sí, corazón. Tienen que existir para que haya orden y sana convivencia...¿comprendes?

– Sí, peroperopero...nu, suena feo.

– Sh, shh, calma –lo tranquilizó ella abrazándolo con firmeza.– Las reglas no son feas. Lo feo es lo que pasa cuando rompes reglas importantes.

– La estación de policías no –se quejó el pequeño.–

– No, no. Nada de eso. Me parece que nos estamos adelantando, pero ya que mencionas el tema, supongo que está bien hablarlo ahora, antes de llegar a casa. ¿Sabes que todo acto tiene consecuencias, Kat? Sean buenas o malas.

– Sipi, prefiero las buenas, gracias.

– Bueno, para eso hay que portarse bien –dijo Candy, riendo ligeramente.–

– Mmmm trataré... ¿y si no puedo?

– Entonces las consecuencias no serán agradables, peque –explicó a medida que se acercaban más a su destino.–

– ¿Tampoco podré comer o salir de mi cuarto si me porto mal? –preguntó el infante con un puchero involuntario en los labios.–

– No, mi amor, jamás pasarás por eso, porque son cosas que atentan contra tu salud y no es bueno, papá y yo nunca te lastimaremos, ¿okey? –tomó suavemente el mentón del jovencito con una mano para que la mirara a los ojos, pues era de vital importancia que comprendiera ese punto para proceder a los demás.–

– Sipi. Pero, ¿entonces qué pasará? –preguntó con un ligero tonito de preocupación.–

Candy suspiró y besó al menor en la coronilla.

– Papá y yo tenemos reglas en casa para que todo funcione bien, y tenemos tres reglas principales: no mentir ni ocultarnos nada, no exponer tu integridad y no atentar contra la integridad de otras personas. Y si rompes alguna de esas reglas, hay consecuencias, cielo, pero necesito que entiendas una cosa.

El niño se recostó apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de su madre y la miró, con una pregunta implícita en su expresión.

– Aunque hagas travesuras o te llegues a portar mal y desobedezcas, nunca te vamos a dejar de querer. Nunca. ¿Sí?

– Shipi –respondió el chiquillo, apretando la tela de su sudadera entre sus manos, pues estaba ansioso, emocionado, nervioso, intrigado y mil cosas más. Recordaba que María lo había castigado en el orfanato alguna vez, pero no sabía aún a qué se refería su madre–. Pero ya dimeeeee.

– Bueno, pero no comas ansias –respondió Candy dando un toquecito a la nariz del menor con la punta de sus dedo índice–. Si un día me desobedeces o te portas muy mal, voy a tener que ponerte boca abajo sobre mis rodillas y calentarte la colita.

– . . . . . . . . O sea...¿con nalgadas? –de pronto el chiquillo se puso serio.–

– Así es. 

– Pero...¿va a doler?

– Un poco. Tiene que doler, cielo, no es precisamente un premio, es un recordatorio para que te portes bien; si lo haces, no habrá problema. Pero nos estamos adelantando bastante, ¿no crees? Primero hay que dejar que conozcas a todos, empezando por tu padre.

– Oh. Cierto...¿sabe que me adoptaste?

Aquello hizo reír a la joven abogada.

– Claro, cariño, estas decisiones siempre las hacemos él y yo juntos. Espera a que regrese mañana de su viaje de trabajo, le dará mucho gusto verte.

– Bueno...pero no quiero que él me castigue. Nunca –respondió cruzándose de brazos.–

– Tranquilo, bebé... jamás haremos algo que te lastime. Yo sé que no confías en los hombres, pero verás que él es bueno y tus hermanitos también. Si prefieres que sólo yo me haga cargo de ti cuando se trate de tu comportamiento, así será –la mayor selló sus palabras con un beso en la frente de su hijo y dejó que por unos minutos reinara el silencio, mismo que envolvió al chico haciéndolo sumirse en un profundo sueño, pues había tenido un día por demás intenso. 

Al llegar al domicilio correspondiente, el hombrecito seguía dormido, pero no fue problema para la experimentada mujer, pues bastó con tomarlo en brazos para bajarlo del taxi e ingresar a la casa, donde lo depositó sobre la que a partir de ese momento sería su cama; después puso junto a él un tigre de peluche, un pequeño regalo de bienvenida, y se recostó a su lado, pues no quería que al despertar se sobresaltara por estar en un lugar completamente desconocido. De momento, dejaría que repusiera toda la energía que al día le había drenado.

– Descansa, mi angelito –susurró arropándolo y permaneció un buen rato observándolo mientras dormía, enormemente conmovida por la ternura que el niño le producía, hasta que ella misma cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.–


	3. Rescate "peligroso" (pt 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia realmente la escribí hace un año, como parte de un castigo impuesto por mi mamá (del mundo spanko) tras una discusión/malentendido con mi hermana (adoptiva, dentro de nuestra pequeña familia en dicho mundito). Originalmente no pensaba en publicarla, pero honestamente amé cómo quedó y eso me impulsó a hacerlo. Espero que les agrade tanto como a mí, sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y bien recibidos.

Era un día como cualquier otro; común, corriente y aburrido...no podía ser diferente si era día de escuela, ¿cierto?  
Al mismo tiempo que sonó la campana de salida, sentí el teléfono vibrar en mi mochila; yo sabía que no debía sacarlo en el salón de clases, por lo que esperé a salir al patio para revisar el mensaje que había recibido:

"Peque, hoy no puedo salir a tiempo de la oficina para ir por ti, pero tu tío Char pasará a recogerte, ya avisé también a la escuela para que te dejen irte con él y Lau te espera en casa para comer. Obedece a Char y come bien, por favor, cariño.

Nos vemos más tarde.

Abrazote.  
Mamá."

Apenas levanté la vista me encontré con que Char ya estaba en el portón esperándome. Rápidamente guardé el celular en la bolsa pequeña de la mochila y corrí a saludarlo como siempre: con un abrazo de koala.

– ¡Tíooooooooooo! –grité mientras saltaba para abrazarlo, notando que de él emanaba un olor muy peculiar–. Hueles a fresas, ¿qué comes?

– Hola, tú... –correspondió a mi abrazo riendo con levedad y después me depositó de nuevo en el suelo–. No se te escapa ni una. Son caramelos de fresa, sí...pero son, eh...medicinales.

– Mientes horrible, tío –no pude evitar decir mientras emprendíamos el camino a casa–. ¿Me das? ¿Anda, síiiiiii? Porfiiiiiii, sólo uno.

– Pero...bueeeno, toma. Sólo uno –repitió mientras ponía una bolita roja en la palma de mi mano, misma que no tardé en comerme. – Y que tu madre no se entere.

– Calma, lo sé...pero por uno que me coma no se me quitará el hambre –respondí mientras pateaba un par de piedras pequeñas y saltaba sobre una de las bancas del parque por el que pasábamos, cuando de pronto un sonido me detuvo en seco–.

¡¿?!

– ¿Escuchaste, tío?

– ¿Qué cosa? No oigo nad...

– Shhh... –murmuré mientras volvía sobre mis pasos, haciendo el menor ruido posible al caminar–. Un gatito...

Seguí los agudos maullidos, que me llevaron justo detrás de un arbusto y entonces lo vi: un gato pequeñito, color gris claro con rayas en un tono de gris más obscuro y ojos verdes como aceitunas. Estaba solo y se veía hambriento y cansado, por no mencionar lo asustado que podría estar. Sin dudarlo ni un momento, saqué mi sudadera y me acerqué cautelosamente, como había visto innumerables veces que lo hacían mami, papi y mi hermanita cuando se trataba de rescatar a un animalito desamparado en la calle. Con mucho cuidado, envolví parte de su cuerpo en la sudadera y lo levanté, sosteniéndolo contra mí...este era diferente, no parecía tener miedo. De cualquier forma tuve la precaución de no acercarlo demasiado a mi cara, primero para evitar rasguños y segundo para evitar contagios en caso de que fuera portador de bichos o bacterias, aunque no lucía precisamente enfermo, sino curioso y algo inquieto.

– Gatitu...–sonreí mientras salía del escondite con el felino en brazos, listo para retomar el camino con Char–. Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada, ya estás a salvo. ¿Verdad, Char?

Pero para mi sorpresa, Char me miraba negando con la cabeza, y podría apostar que en ese momento fui capaz de leerle la mente incluso antes de que hablara.

– Kat...¿otro peludo? Sabes lo que tu padre diría. Después de todo, ya hay en la casa 13 gatos, 3 sapos, dos serpientes, un cocodrilo y un dragón de Komodo. Además...

– P-Pero, Char... –protesté, como era mi costumbre–. No podemos dejarlo aquí. Hay perros callejeros grandes que pueden encontrarlo de noche y, si lo ven solo, le harán daño –añadí, haciendo uso de mi puchero más conmovedor, ése que me funciona para conseguir lo que deseo con quien sea...excepto con mamá, claro. –

– Kat...–dijo Char, suspirando. Eso significaba que mi técnica estaba funcionando–. Bueno, si tu madre pregunta, yo no sé nada, tú sabrás cómo explicarles esa bolita de pelos. Y sabrás explicarles por qué no llamaste a Lau para al menos pedirle ayuda o consejos, ejecutar un rescate tú solo podría ser riesgoso.

– Pero no estaba solo, tú estabas aquí.

– Sí, estaba aquí...de adorno, como árbol de Navidad. Debiste dejar que yo envolviera al gatucho en la sudadera.

Evidentemente, ni al gatito le hizo gracia el sobrenombre, ya que emitió un sonido similar a un gruñido.

– Vale, sí, pero no pasó nada...ya se me ocurrirá algo –dije, aunque ni yo me creía mis propias palabras. Más me valía tener una buena explicación–. ¿Tú sabes rescatar gatos?

– Eemmm...no.

Ambos soltamos una carcajada, por lo irónica que resultaba esa situación, pero la verdad es que no habría tenido corazón para dejar al pobre gato más tiempo ahí abandonado y quizás incluso si pedía ayuda a alguien más ya no estaría en el mismo lugar de donde lo saqué. Fue lo que me nació hacer en el momento.

El resto del trayecto de vuelta transcurrió sin inconvenientes y antes de que lo notara ya estábamos en casa.

Apenas pusimos un pie adentro, Char se desapareció como por arte de magia con el pretexto de que iba a verificar que Juancho (el cocodrilo) y el dragón de Komodo no se hubieran comido las almohadas de su cuarto. Mientras tanto, yo fui a la cocina, donde me encontré con que Lau ya tenía comida hecha para l@s dos, olía delicioso. Me quité la mochila de los hombros y me acerqué para saludarla, pero el animalito en mis brazos se adelantó, saludando con un maullido antes de que yo pudiera siquiera decir "hola".

– ¡Kat! Llegaron temprano, menos mal, creía que Char iba a llevarte a... ¿Qué tienes ahí? –Cuestionó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. –

– Hola...y-yo...nada. Bueno, sí...

Anticipándose a mis movimientos, el gatito asomó la cabeza por entre los pliegues de la sudadera, respondiendo en mi lugar la pregunta que mi hermana mayor acababa de formular.

– ¡Un gatito! –exclamó y en menos de un segundo ya estaba junto a mí, examinando al animalito con la mirada–. Es precioso, pero...¿de dónde salió?

– Y-Yo lo rescaté... –respondí haciendo acopio de valor. Era mi primer rescate, hasta ese momento sólo había visto cómo se llevaba a cabo una operación como aquella, pero nunca lo había hecho yo. –

– ¿Tú? Pero si tú nunca has hecho un rescate, y la única vez que lo intentaste, un gato te mordió y te dejó con una herida sangrante en la mano, ¿lo olvidas?

– No, yo...lo sé, esas cosas no se me olvidan, pero...peroperopero por favor, hermanita, es que no podía dejarlo ahí. Tú entiendes...¿verdad?

– Yo sí, claro, a eso me dedico, pero a mamá no le gustará mucho saber que te arriesgaste otra vez haciendo algo así tú solito.

– Pero no estaba solo...Char estaba conmigo.

– Ya...–respondió Lau con cierta incredulidad. –

– Él me ayudó a atraparlo...con la sudadera –mentí. Tenía que tratar de convencerla de que no me había arriesgado, así quizás accedería a ayudarme con el favor que estaba a punto de pedirle–. Pero necesito que me ayudes con algo.

– Mmmm...¿qué es?

– Necesito que me ayudes a convencer a papá de que nos deje quedarnos con él.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y yo cómo voy a hacer eso? –preguntó, atónita.-

– ¡Yo qué séeee! Pero anda, ¿síiiii? Por favor, hermanita.

Lau inhaló profundamente y miró al techo, aún no lograba convencerla, hacía falta algo más.

– ¡Ya sé! Si me ayudas con eso, te daré todos los dulces que me regale Char durante una semana –propuse, era mi mejor oferta.-

– Diez días.

– Ush... -di un pisotón en el piso.- Bueno. Tú ganas. Diez días.

Al fin sonrió. Me despeinó agitando mi cabello con su mano, un gesto cariñoso al que ya me había acostumbrado, y me señaló el plato que yacía frente a mi lugar en la mesa.

– Ahora tienes que comer. Ve y déjalo un momento en el baño de visitas, ponle un poco de agua en un recipiente y una cajita de cartón, después de que hagas la tarea te acompañaré al veterinario para que lo revisen y descarten cualquier riesgo, eso ayudará a convencer a papá.

– Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, ¡gracias, hermanita! Eres la mejor –dije al tiempo que le daba un rápido abrazo y salía de la cocina para hacer todo lo que me había pedido antes de lavarme las manos para sentarme a comer.-

Para no variar, casi engullí todos los vegetales y comí tan rápido como pude. Lavé mis platos y después subimos Lau y yo a mi cuarto. De todas las materias, la que más odio es matemáticas, aunque a veces papi me ayuda cuando tiene tiempo, pero la materia que más flojera me da es "Formación cívica y ética"...con lo de la ética no tengo ningún problema, pero con lo de civismo ufffff...bueno, mami lee y sabe muchísimo al respecto, a veces me ayuda cuando hay cosas que no entiendo, pero eso de estudiar 181243765278 leyes y aprenderte de memoria otras 922346753847 más para el examen no es nada divertido. El asunto es que mi hermanita me ayudó un poco a entender la tarea de civismo para que terminara antes...al final no estuvo tan mal y terminé a tiempo, guardé todo y bajamos por el gatito para ir a la clínica.

Una vez ahí, dejé que Lau se hiciera cargo de todo, pues ella ya había tratado antes con animalitos rescatados y entendía todo lo que decían los veterinarios, yo no, creo que hablan en otro idioma.

"Toxoplasmosis: negativo... Histoplasmosis: negativo... Parvovirus: negativo... Streptococcus: negativo!" era todo lo que podía escuchar desde la sala de espera del consultorio.

Al salir del cubículo, Lau se dirigió al escritorio de la secretaria del doctor y me hizo una seña para que me acercara. Me levanté y fui dando saltitos hasta donde ella estaba y vi que le entregaban una libretita pequeña, era la cartilla de vacunación, al gatito le habían aplicado una ampolleta desparasitante en el lomo y la "vacuna quíntuple", que cubría las enfermedades a las que los gatos eran más propensos. Yo no tenía ni idea de qué significaba todo lo que estaba escrito ahí, pero si al gatito le pusieron una vacuna de nombre tan complicado y no lloró ni emitió ningún ruido, es que era muy valiente.

De regreso a casa, mi hermanita me dejó llevar al gatito en brazos, ahora no era peligroso porque no tenía ninguna enfermedad contagiosa ni pulgas que pudieran saltar y quedarse en mi ropa, estaba limpio.

"Sólo espero que papá nos deje quedarnos con él...si Lau es quien se lo pide, quizás diga que sí", pensé para mí mismo.

Al fin llegamos. Justo a tiempo, antes de que se metiera el sol. Mami y papi ya habían vuelto del trabajo y estaban en la sala platicando sobre cómo les había ido en el día.

Entre mis nervios y mis pensamientos acelerados, involuntariamente tomé de la mano a Lau. A veces hago eso sin querer, me ayuda a sentirme más seguro, pero en este momento lo necesitaba más que otras veces, ya que, al vernos entrar en la habitación con OTRO gato en brazos, papá y mamá pusieron una cara de sorpresa que nunca podré borrar de mi mente. No lucían molest@s, pero su expresión dejaba ver que querían una explicación y la querían ya. Ell@s amaban a los gatos, digo, por algo nuestra casa era la réplica exacta de un zoológico, pero para como estaba la situación económica y considerando el tamaño de la casa, quizás recibir a otro integrante en la familia no era lo que tenían en mente. No en ese momento, al menos.

Siendo yo quien llevaba al susodicho encima, era de esperarse que ambas miradas cayeran sobre mí, aunque, para disipar un poco la ligera tensión que sentía, le entregué el gatito a Lau y me acerqué a saludarl@s como si nada, no sin antes ver de reojo que mi hermanita asentía en dirección a mí, como diciendo "todo saldrá bien, tranquilo".

– Holi –me acerqué a saludar a papá con un abrazo.-

– Hola, peque...¿Cómo estás? ¿Comiste?

Ya decía yo que se habían tardado en preguntar si comí...

– Sipi...todo bien. Se me derritió el cerebro en clase de matemáticas, pero sobreviví –bromeé tratando de aligerar el ambiente a la vez que me acercaba a saludar a mamá con un abrazo de oso-. Holi, mami...

– Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo te portaste hoy?

La pregunta del millón. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que elegir el día más controversial para hacerme específicamente esa pregunta? Bueno, no había hecho nada malo, en teoría, así que respondí tan naturalmente como pude, rogando al cielo que Char y mi hermanita (que también se había acercado a saludar a papá y mamá) no fueran a tirarme de cabeza de ninguna forma posible.

– Bien...Char fue por mí a la escuela y después comí con Lau y me ayudó a hacer tarea –respondí con la vocecita más inocente de la que fui capaz.-

– Muy bien...¿y este angelito peludo de dónde salió? –preguntó mamá con una sonrisa apenas perceptible en cuanto Lau se acercó a saludarla aún con el gato en brazos. Los gatos le encantaban, de alguien teníamos que haber sacado el amor por los animales, claro.-

No me sorprendió que Lau me volteara a ver.

– Eemmm...pues...-comencé a explicar-. Venía de regreso de la escuela con Char y lo vimos por ahí y no podíamos abandonarlo a su suerte...y...y...y Char me ayudó a rescatarlo –sin darme cuenta comencé a hablar más rápido, sin percatarme de que eso mismo podría delatarme, pero es que cuando papá se pone serio es imposible no ponerse nervioso-. Y...y después de hacer tarea f-fuimos a...

– Fuimos al veterinario para que descartara cualquier peligro y el gatito se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud –completó Lau, afortunadamente se apiadó de mí en el momento justo en que mis nervios se hacían notar aún más-. Y el gatito se llama Tito. ¿Nos lo podemos quedar? Es que es hermoso, papito, por favor. Sólo míralo.

Fiufffff...salvado por la campana. Aunque al principio papá no se veía muy convencido, su alivio se hizo evidente al escuchar que el animalito no suponía ninguna amenaza en cuanto a términos de salubridad, que era una de las prioridades en la casa, para humanos y para animales.

Para mi buena suerte, la historia parecía haber convencido a mamá más rápido de lo que pensaba, motivo por el cual volteó a ver a papá con esa carita que lo desarma. Ella estaba de nuestro lado. Tito no sería una carga en ningún sentido, excepto porque el consumo de comida para gato aumentaría un poco, pero nada de cifras exorbitantes. Tras ser depositado en el suelo, el gato fue directamente a los pies de papá y comenzó a olfatear su pantalón, frotando su pequeña nariz contra la tela mientras ronroneaba.

– Está bien...-accedió-. Pero saben las reglas. Y la próxima vez hay que consultarlo antes de traerlo a casa.

Asentí rápidamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y corrí a abrazar a papá en señal de agradecimiento.

– ¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Gracias, papi, prometo que lo voy a cuidar muchísimo! Y no voy a dejar que se coma tus calcetines ni que moleste a los sapitos, no te preocupes.

Parecía que todo iba bien hasta el momento, pero había un pequeñísimo detalle. ¿Dónde cuernos se había metido Char? Accidentalmente le había contado una versión distinta de la historia a Lau, a papá y a mamá, al menos tenía que ponerme de acuerdo con Char para no contradecirnos en lo que había pasado. Sería como una verdad a medias, no contaba como mentira...¿o sí?  
Las mentiras piadosas no parecen tan malas...Tito no me lastimó y no pasó nada malo, pero si mami se enteraba de que Char realmente no le había puesto las manos encima al gato y que todo lo hice yo, se preocuparía...por no mencionar que podría molestarse si sabía que le había mentido...o algo así.

– ¡YA ESTÁ LA CENAAAAAAAAA! –la voz de Char viniendo desde la cocina me sacó de mis pensamientos y sirvió para cambiar un poco la atmósfera en la sala, lógicamente fui el primero en salir corriendo en esa dirección, pero para mi mala suerte no pude usar ese momento para alertar a Char de lo que les había dicho a Lau, a mami y a papi, porque mi abuelo estaba ahí también y podría escuchar, así que tuve que limitarme a saludar y sentarme en la mesa a esperar a l@s demás.-

Todo transcurrió sin percances hasta que, a la hora del postre, uno de mis hermanos mencionó entre risas que si seguíamos así la casa terminaría siendo de los gatos y no de nosotr@s, porque cada vez había más y más. Creí que todo pararía ahí y fingí demencia, pero por poco me atraganto mientras me tomaba la leche con chocolate porque ni de broma me esperaba lo que pasó a continuación.

– Por cierto, padrino, gracias por ayudar a Kat con el rescate del gatito –comentó mamá.-

– ¿Eh? –por lo visto aquello también tomó a Char desprevenido, así que me vi en la penosa necesidad de darle una patada suave por debajo de la mesa, aprovechando que mi lugar estaba junto al suyo-. ¡Ay! ¡AH, SÍ! El gato...El gatito ese...no es nada, ahijada.

Si en ese momento me hubiera tragado la tierra, habría sido perfecto, pero por desgracia no fue así. Char no tenía ni la menor idea de nada y yo no le podía explicar en ese momento sin que alguien más escuchara.

– Fue muy considerado de tu parte ofrecerte a ser tú quien atrapara al gatito, padrino, Kat sabe que no debe intentar rescates solo todavía –comentó mamá "casualmente" mientras terminaba de cenar.-

– Yo...oh, sí, bueno...creí que era lo mejor –masculló Char entre dientes aparentando normalidad, aunque en cuanto mamá se distrajo Char me dirigió una mirada de confusión total y yo a él una de culpa y arrepentimiento mortal, pero bueno, ya le explicaría...o eso esperaba poder hacer.-

Aprovechando que por algún milagro terminé de cenar antes que tod@s, dije "con permiso y buen provecho" y me levanté de la mesa, llevando mis platos a la cocina para lavarlos y desaparecerme a mi cuarto lo antes posible. Apenas di la vuelta para salir de la cocina, me topé con que mamá se había levantado también y estaba de pie justo frente a mí, con ambas manos en la cintura y esa expresión de "te conozco y sé que algo está pasando aquí". La intuición femenina es una cosa maravillosa...a menos de que sea utilizada sin piedad en tu contra.

– ¡Mami! Yo...jeje ya me iba. Terminé y lavé mis platos y...

– Kat Takana Potter...

Jo...esto no podía ser bueno. ¿En qué momento el que tu madre diga tu nombre completo ha resultado bien? Exacto. JAMÁS.

– ¿S-Sí, mami?

– ¿Vas a explicarme o debo interrogar a toda la familia para conocer la verdad, jovencito?

(CONTINUA...)


	4. Rescate "peligroso" (pt 2)

(CONTINUACIÓN)

– ¿Vas a explicarme o debo interrogar a toda la familia para conocer la verdad, jovencito?

– Yo...pero...¿sobre qué?

– Sobre el gato.

– ¿El gato? Bueno, emmm...ahora tenemos 14 gatos, ¿cuál de todos?

– Kat...

Mejor me callo.

– Tu tío miente horrible. Por la cara de perdido que tenía cuando mencioné a Tito en la mesa es obvio que no me estás diciendo algo.

– P-Pero...no, sólo es que Char es medio distraído y...

– Kat, no intentes zafarte de esto. ¿Me mentiste?

Ese tono de voz...gulp. ¿Por qué no sólo me cae encima un meteorito? Sería menos doloroso que asumir las consecuencias de mentir...

– Yo...más o menos. No exactamente.

Por suerte o por desgracia, alguien se levantó de la mesa y venía justo hacia la cocina.

– Sube a tu cuarto y espérame en el rincón, iré en diez minutos.

Diez minutos que parecieron diez años, cabe aclarar. Subí y obedecí. No tenía otra opción, pero bueno, quienes han estado en el rincón saben lo aburrido que es estar con la nariz entre dos paredes. Al final acabas contando ovejas mentalmente o te haces amigo de las hormigas que ves pasar por ahí. En fin, tras una espera casi eterna, escuché pasos, la puerta se abrió y de reojo pude ver que mamá entraba, tomaba la silla que estaba frente a mi escritorio y la colocaba en el centro de mi cuarto. Con toda tranquilidad se sentó y suspiró.

– Ven aquí, cariño.

Di media vuelta y me acerqué con la mirada baja, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

– Mírame y cuéntame exactamente lo que pasó –pidió.-

¿De qué servía resistirme ahora? No había forma de salir de esto, ni siquiera aunque el dragón de Komodo entrara para intentar salvarme tendría éxito, bastaba con que mamá se quitara la zapatilla para que cualquiera huyera de ahí temblando.

– L-Lo siento, mami... -murmuré levantando la vista para verla a los ojos.-

– ¿Qué sientes?

– No haber dicho toda la verdad.

– Lo sentirás... Kat, no lo voy a repetir. ¿Qué ocurrió?

– Char no... -comencé a decir, sintiendo cómo mi corazón se aceleraba-. Char no rescató al gato, lo hice yo.

Un silencio de ultratumba se hizo presente durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

– Una cosa, Kat...una sola cosa te pedí la última vez que intentaste rescatar a un gato por tu cuenta. ¿Qué fue?

– Que...que no intentara hacerlo solo hasta que tuviera más experiencia o que pidiera ayuda.

– Ya. ¿Y por qué te pedí eso?

– P-Porque esa vez el gato me hizo daño y pudo haber sido más peligroso...pero mami, no me pasó nada, de verdad –me defendí.-

– Eso no fue lo que pregunté. Quiero que me expliques por qué no nos llamaste por teléfono o pediste ayuda, incluso Char pudo haberte ayudado a contactarnos o pensar en otra solución.

Por primera vez en un buen rato respiré profundo y entonces usé mis mejores herramientas para explicar mis acciones.

– Es que...es que sentí que podía hacerlo yo solo esta vez, no sentí que el gatito fuera a hacerme daño...y de verdad quería ayudarlo –argumenté-. Papi y tú me enseñaron que los animalitos se respetan porque sienten y porque también los creó Dios...tienen alma y saben cuando alguien quiere ayudarlos. La última vez el gato me mordió porque no supe acercarme ni sostenerlo con cuidado, pero esta vez...esta vez sentí que era distinto. Y...y si pedía ayuda, tal vez ya no estaría en el mismo lugar cuando alguien viniera para ayudarme a rescatarlo, se hubiera podido esconder o alguien más hubiera podido intentar llevárselo...y Char no sabe rescatar gatos, pero tuve cuidado, de verdad. Usé mi sudadera para sostenerlo y no lo toqué con las manos descubiertas hasta que el veterinario nos dijo a Lau y a mí que no estaba enfermo de nada.

– Mmmmm...está bien. ¿No tienes ni un solo rasguño?

– Nopi, ni uno...

– Muy bien. Trae mi cepillo.

¡¿QUE QUÉEEEE?! ¿Cepillo? ¿Había escuchado bien?

– Pero...pero mami, nooo, ¿por qué? El gato no me lastimó y nadie salió herido hoy.

– Una...

– De verdad, mamita, lo siento, a la próxima vez lo consultaré antes con ustedes y...

– Dos...

Maldición. Si sabía lo que me convenía, no permitiría que la cuenta llegara a tres. Con un resoplido salí del cuarto y fui por el cepillo de mamá, esperando que ninguno de mis hermanos me viera por los pasillos para evitar burlas y preguntas, y volví sobre mis pasos con el endemoniado instrumento en mis manos. ¿Existe algún suplicio peor que te pidan que tú mismo traigas el instrumento con el que te van a castigar? Psicológicamente hablando, la respuesta es un rotundo NO. Y para no empeorar las cosas, si es que eso era posible, no opuse resistencia al entregarle el cepillo a mamá.

Lo que siguió a continuación ocurrió tan rápido que apenas pude asimilarlo. Mamá tenía práctica más que suficiente en todo cuanto a nuestra educación se refería, por lo que no le costó ni un poco tomarme de la muñeca para recostarme boca abajo sobre sus rodillas y a continuación bajar mi ropa hasta el nivel de mis rodillas. Tres segundos y yo ya estaba completamente expuesto y vulnerable...parece chiste, pero por más veces que uno llegue a estar en esa situación, nunca es fácil acostumbrarse.

– Mamá, pero ¿qué haces? –me removí un poco al sentir el aire frío directamente en contacto con mi piel, presintiendo lo que estaba por venir.-

– ¿Te parece que nadie ha salido lastimado hoy?

– Sipi, todos estamos bien... -ahora sí que estaba perdido, ¿a dónde quería llegar con esa pregunta?-

– Cariño, repíteme las tres reglas principales –pidió mamá apoyando una de sus manos en mi espalda baja para mantenerme en el lugar.-

¿? 

– Mmm...no exponer mi integridad, no lastimar a otros...y...

– ¿Y? –dejó caer su mano con fuerza dos veces sobre cada uno de mis muslos, obligándome a cerrar los párpados unos segundos.-

– Auch... Y...y no mentir.

– Exactamente. Y hoy rompiste las tres reglas. Te expusiste deliberadamente, mentiste y lastimaste a más de una persona en la familia.

¡¿?! 

– Pero...no es verdad, la patada que le di a Char fue suave, además...

– ¿Patada? –fui interrumpido abruptamente.- Kat, ¡¿pateaste a mi padrino?!

Yo y mi bocota...¿para qué rayos habré dicho eso? No tuve ni siquiera tiempo de responder cuando una lluvia de azotes se desplomó sobre mi trasero. Ese cepillo ardía más que cualquier otro instrumento sobre la faz de la Tierra. Y lo peor del caso es que mamá no tenía que detener los azotes para continuar con los regaños, esos parecían no tener fin, y lo que más dolía era que sus regaños siempre eran con amor y sabiendo que ella tenía toda la razón en tomar esas medidas conmigo y mis hermanos cuando cometíamos alguna falta.

– Así que no sólo nos lastimaste a tu padre y a mí mintiéndonos, sino que también lastimaste físicamente a alguien a quien le importas muchísimo...

– P-Pero mami, noooo ¡¡AUCH!! Sólo fue para decirle algo...no era para lastimarlo.

– Pues lo hiciste. Cuando terminemos irás a disculparte con él y con tu papá...¿Tu hermana es tu cómplice en todo esto? –cuestionó de pronto tras dar una azote muy fuerte.-

– ¡AY! –me quejaba involuntariamente, intentando responder a las preguntas sin romper a llorar en el intento-. Nooooo, mi hermanita no hizo nada...de verdad, mami, Lau no tuvo la culpa, yo le pedí ayuda.

– ¿Para mentir? –se detuvo por un momento.-

– No...porque...porque como ella sí ha hecho rescates, creí que sería más fácil convencerlos a ti y a papi de dejar que me quedara con el gatito si ella respaldaba mi historia...

– ¿Entonces le mentiste a ella también? Porque su historia no concuerda lo que les pasó a Char y a ti, Lau piensa que Char fue quien rescató a Tito.

– Eemmm...

– Respóndeme –exigió mamá descargando una serie de diez azotes rápidos sobre mis nalgas.–

– ¡AUCH! ¡SÍIII, LO SIENTO! –confesé.- Mami, por favor yaaaaaaa, ¡duele!

– Claro que duele...ahora imagina cuánto me duele a mí que nos hayas mentido. Es una conducta inaceptable en esta casa y lo sabes...pero yo me encargaré de que no se repita, jovencito.

Y sin mayor preámbulo, reanudó los azotes, alternando entre el lado derecho y el izquierdo, cada vez con mayor fuerza y justo en el punto donde más odiaba que me pegara: ese punto en donde se unen las nalgas y los muslos. ¿Qué cuándo iba a poder sentarme otra vez cómodamente? Ni idea, pero creo que la intención de mami en ese momento no era precisamente darme comodidad para sentarme, sino todo lo contrario.

Al menos 30 cepillazos más cayeron sobre mi piel desnuda, comenzando a arrancarme no sólo gritos, sino algunos cuantos sollozos; pocas veces mamá había sido tan severa conmigo, pero no recordaba nunca antes haber roto las tres reglas principales en un solo día. Y definitivamente no planeaba volver a hacerlo.

– *Sniff*...mamiAUCH! Por favor...no lo volveré a hacer... *Sniff*... Me disculparé, de verdad ¡¡AUCH!! –me encontré suplicando, sin mucho éxito al principio, al parecer mamá hacía caso omiso a mis imploraciones-. ¡POR FAVOR PARA, MAMITA, PROMETO PORTARME BIEN!

Sorpresivamente, después de un par de fuertes azotes en el centro de mi trasero, se detuvo. Aproveché ese momento para intentar regular mi agitada respiración y tomar aire.

– Peque... –dijo mamá, volviendo gradualmente a su tono habitual–. Es importante que comprendas lo que hiciste mal. No te estoy castigando por haber rescatado a Tito...¿sabes por qué te estoy castigando?

Asentí.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque les mentí a ti, a papi y a mi hermanita...y porque le pegué a Char –respondí en un hilo de voz–. Y eso l@s lastimó...

– Así es, cariño...y el que nos hayas mentido me duele tanto como tener que castigarte para hacerte entender que lo que hiciste estuvo mal.

Dios...¿había algo más vergonzoso que saber que había decepcionado a mamá? Desde que me adoptaron, siempre habían confiado en mí y en que yo confiaría en ell@s, pero este día no lo hice y fue un error.

– *Sniff*... P-Perdón, mami...es que creí que si sabían la verdad no me dejarían quedarme con Tito y...y yo lo quería.

– Comprendo, peque, pero debes saber que si no nos compartes lo que piensas y lo que sientes, será más difícil que lleguemos a un acuerdo. Si no sabemos lo que pasa por tu cabecita, no nos estás dando la oportunidad de llegar a una solución que sea positiva para todos...¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

– Sí, mami...

– Me alegro, bebé –dijo mamá mientras se inclinaba ligeramente para dejar un beso sobre mi cabeza-. Gracias a Dios hoy no pasó nada grave y todos estamos bien, incluido ese gatito al que decidiste ayudar. Pero sería un error de mi parte dejarte ir tras haber tenido un comportamiento como el que demostraste hoy. Debe haber reglas para que las cosas funcionen, lo sabes.

Asentí en silencio, sorbiendo por la nariz. Rayos. Esto aún no terminaba.

– Bien.

Y esa única palabra cayó como sentencia de muerte sobre mi conciencia, un fuerte cepillazo en el centro de mis nalgas me impulsó a cometer otro error: tratar de meter la mano para impedir un castigo. Mami ya había lidiado con ese tipo de cosas antes y sabía qué hacer, así que sostuvo mi brazo con firmeza contra mi espalda baja y continuó con el castigo. Uno tras otro, los azotes se sucedían, aumentando en intensidad y velocidad, llegando a un punto en el que la voz ya no salía de mi garganta en forma de palabras, sino como simples lloriqueos y sollozos, sin poder remediarlo empecé a llorar lágrimas tan libres como las de un niño pequeño e incluso pataleé un par de veces, deseando que todo aquello acabara pronto. Había cometido demasiados errores en un día y, como todo en la vida, mis actos tuvieron consecuencias.

Tras un par de minutos, mamá se detuvo y dejó el cepillo a un lado, procediendo después a acariciar mi espalda con suavidad para hacerme saber que lo peor ya había pasado. Las nalgadas podían doler como pocas cosas en la vida, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que el ser consolado después de un castigo era una experiencia sin comparación, era de las cosas que me hacían sentir mejor que nada...saber que, aunque me portara mal, mami siempre iba a estar ahí dispuesta a enderezar mis acciones y quererme sin importar lo que hiciera. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Con cuidado, mamá me ayudó a voltearme e incorporarme y me abrazó con fuerza, dejando muchos besitos por todo mi rostro, yo correspondí a su abrazo y escondí la cara en su pecho, derramando sin querer mis últimas lágrimas sobre su ropa, aunque sabía que no le molestaba. En momentos como ese recordaba el poder de los abrazos...si un día sentías que tu corazón estaba roto, bastaba con un abrazo para volver a unir todos los pedazos, y los abrazos de mamá eran los mejores.

Permanecimos así un rato hasta que me tranquilicé escuchando el latido del corazón de mamá...a veces creo que su corazón es más grande que el de cualquier otra persona, soy muy afortunado de que sea mi mami.

– ¿Mejor, cariño? –preguntó mientras dejaba un beso en mi frente.-

– Sipi...¿me perdonas, mami? –pregunté con una vocecita apenas audible.-

– Siempre. Sabes que siempre serás mi peque, sin importar lo que hagas. Pero si vuelves a mentirme, tu colita quedará más roja que un tomate.

Aquello me provocó sonreír. Intentando ignorar el dolor, me acerqué para darle un beso. Me ayudó a ponerme de pie, subió mi ropa nuevamente y tomó el cepillo para dármelo.

– Ahora ve a disculparte con tu papi, tu hermanita y tu tío, cariño...y, por favor, ve a dejar mi cepillo en su lugar. Espero no tener que volver a usarlo contigo en un rato al menos.

Ligeramente sonrojado, tomé el cepillo y salí de mi cuarto a hacer lo que mamá me había pedido. Era increíble que el simple roce de la ropa contra mi piel me incomodara...¿habrá sido ese el resultado que mami buscaba para que yo no olvidara que debía portarme bien? Posiblemente.

Dejé el cepillo en su lugar, aunque no me faltaban ganas de tirarlo por la ventana, pero me contuve y fui a disculparme con papi. Él es bueno y comprensivo y siempre me aconseja y me pide que sea cuidadoso en lugar de regañarme, además de que no me llama la atención si sabe que mami ya se encargó de "aclarar las cosas" conmigo.

Disculparme con Char no fue tan difícil, aunque el moretón que le dejé con aquella patada no se veía nada bien. Él es como un amigo para mí y nunca se enoja conmigo, pero de todos modos creí que sería buena idea compartirle algo de mi reserva especial de dulces, siempre que le duele algo dice que eso lo ayuda a sentirse mejor. Y así fue.

Pedirle perdón a mi hermanita fue un poco más complicado, porque ella no sabía que yo le había mentido para mi propio beneficio, por así decirlo. No le gustó saber que había mentido y que había conseguido que ella intercediera a mi favor en el proceso, pero de cualquier forma me perdonó porque sabía que mi intención no era mala, quería ayudar a un animalito, quería seguir su ejemplo y hacer algo bueno por alguien más. Al final quedamos en buenos términos bajo la condición de que a partir de ese momento fuera completamente honesto tanto con mami y papi como con ella. Nos abrazamos y le reiteré mi promesa de darle durante diez días los dulces que Char me regalara. Después de todo, me había ayudado muchísimo, como siempre.

Poco después, me encontraba de vuelta en mi cuarto, en pijama y acostado boca abajo mientras mamá terminaba de ponerme cremita en el área adolorida. Al finalizar me arropó y se despidió de mí.

– Descansa, mi niño, dulces sueños. Y nada de levantarse a jugar a la mitad de la madrugada, ¿entendido, peque? –preguntó dando un toquecito en mi nariz con la punta del dedo.–

– Nopi...me quedaré en la cama durmiendo, a ver si sueño con dinosaurios.

– Rawr –dijo mamá en tono juguetón a la vez que me abrazaba. Ese era nuestro saludo, nuestra palabra especial, esa que yo usaba en todo momento posible e indicaba que las cosas estaban bien, o eso significaba en este caso.–

– Rawr –respondí mientras la veía salir por la puerta y apagar la luz.-

Cerré los ojos y traté de conciliar el sueño, sin embargo algo lo impidió. Escuché una serie de pasos ligeros entrando a mi cuarto y giré hacia la puerta algo sobresaltado, emitiendo un quejido debido a la fricción de mi parte posterior contra el colchón de la cama.

– ¡Lau! –dije en voz baja al ver a mi hermana mayor acercarse a mi cama con un objeto curioso en las manos-. ¿Qué haces?

– Shhhh. Kat, mami no debe oírnos...te traje esto, toma –dijo entregándome un cojín cuyo color pude distinguir sólo encendiendo la lámpara de la mesita de al lado de mi cama-. Lo vas a necesitar mañana.

– ¿Un cojín? Pero si todavía no tengo artritis reumatoide crónica, hermanita, gracias...aparte es tuyo –respondí encogiéndome de hombros con una sonrisita, ya que lo de la artritis era broma.-

– Sí, pero ahora tú lo necesitas más que yo. Además es rojo, tu color favorito.

– Es cierto, pero ¿sabes? Mi color favorito es el rojo, para todo excepto cuando se trata de mi piel. Lo descubrí hoy –añadí sobándome el área castigada con un pucherito en los labios.-

– Bueno, bueno, pero tú te lo buscaste –respondió Lau en voz baja, mami debía estar a punto de dormirse y no queríamos molestarla.-

– Un poquito –admití. Por supuesto que Lau tenía razón, pero recordemos que la terquedad es una de mis cualidades más marcadas, ejem ejem-. Pero bueno... ¿Hermanita?

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Te duermes conmigo? Sólo hoy...prometo no roncar ni moverme mucho en la noche, ¿sí?

– Está bien, está bien...pero tampoco se vale babear la almohada.

– ¡Oye! –protesté con una risita–. Yo no babeo la almohada...casi nunca.

– Casi nunca, tú lo has dicho. Anda, duerme, que mañana tienes escuela y si mami ve que andas con cara de zombie atropellado va a sospechar y no te conviene –bromeó Lau mientras apagaba la lámpara nuevamente y se metía bajo las cobijas con cuidado de no hacer ruido.–

– A ti tampoco –murmuré sólo por molestar, sacando la lengua en su dirección, cosa que afortunadamente no vio porque la luz estaba apagada ahora.–

Me abracé a ella como si se tratara de un oso de peluche y cerré los ojos.

– ¿Lau?

– Dime...

– Te quiero...gracias por ayudarme hoy.

– No es nada...y yo a ti...pero igual me debes muchos dulces.


End file.
